Last Friday Night
by Shun-Kaze
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de soawesome013. Après une soirée alcoolisé, personne ne se souvient de rien. Sauf quelque brides.
1. Last Friday Night

**Note du Traducteur :** Ceci est une traduction de _Last Friday Night _de soawesome013, et non une histoire écrite de ma main. J'essaye de respecter autant que possible l'histoire originale. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, moi personnellement je l'ai adoré.

Je suis également fière de dire que c'est la première histoire bakugan publié en français sur .

**Note de l'Auteur :** Juste une petite introduction : Après la guerre entre les Neathians et les Gundalians, Marucho organise une fête. Il a invité tout le monde, donc les personnage de la deuxième saisons seront là et certains de mes OC. ShunxFabia, DanxRuno, JuliexJake, KeithxOC, AlicexRen. JE NE POSSEDE RIEN, EXEPTE L'HISTOIRE. Inspiré de Last Friday Night de Katy Perry.

FABIA'S POV

Mon cœur me fait mal. Mon cœur me fait si mal. J'essayais de me lever, les yeux toujours clos, quand je sentis quelque chose de dur contre ma tête.

-Aie ! Merde.- ma tête était déjà douloureuse et maintenant ça. J'ouvris les yeux- Oh mon Dieu.

Je regardais dans la chambre, mais je pouvais difficilement croire que s'en était une. Il y avait des confettis sur moi et partout sur le plancher. A coté de moi, Shun se réveillait et regardait également « Qu'est-ce qui se passe... »pensais-je. Dans un coin, je vis une pyramide de bouteilles de Vodka et dans le coin opposé une autre de bouteilles de jus de tomates. Sur le divan Keith dormait recouvert de plumes. Au centre de la pièce, j'aperçus Dan avec une bouteille de Vodka dans la main. Je regardais le sol et vis une énorme tâche de tomates. La télévision, elle, était troué en son centre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?-chuchotais-je en fixant le trou qui était vraiment énorme.- Quel heure est il ?-Je cherchais l'horloge, quand je l'aie finalement repéré, je la vis transpercé d'une flèche.

« Ça peut pas être possible, je rêve ». Je regardais la chambre une nouvelle fois. J'avais besoin de voir où tout le monde se trouvait. Je suis passé par la porte et fus plus que choqué. Les murs ont tous été repeints et la boule à facette était par terre. J'ouvris la porte la plus proche et vis pire : Jake dormais sur la table sans son T-shirt et Julie était, sur le sol, recouverte de pop-corn comme tout la pièce d'ailleurs. Plusieurs pièce après, je fus convaincu que ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait que de l'eau sur le sol. Je me regardais dans le miroir et retint un cris de surprise : ma robe préférée était totalement foutu. Il y avait d'étrange tâche dessus, quelque trous et elle était un peu brûlée. Mes cheveux n'était pas en meilleur forme : ils étaient sales et ornés de paillette. Je me dirigeais vers le jardin et quel fus ma surprise et voyant que la bande dormait ici également. Le jardin comme le reste de la maison était horrible. Je m'assis sur le seul banc encore debout et fermai les yeux. « Je ne souviens de rien ! Je me souviens seulement de ... »

**Flashback**

**-**Hey Marucho!dis-je.

-Fabia ! Viens, tout le monde est là, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

J'entrais dans la pièce, et j'entendais la musique en provenance du jardin.

**Changement de Scène**

**-**Fabia!cria Dan, Fabia voici Keith, Mira, Ace, Barron, Coraline, Gus, Veronica, Alice, Runo et Julie !

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

**Changement de Scène**

-A la paix, dit Ren d'une voix émue.

-Cheers(1), trinquons-nous tous.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je restais ici, dans le silence du matin, à attendre une information sur la veille. Rien.

-Fabia?entendis-je. Je relevai la tête et vis...

-Shun !disais-je, ravie de voir quelqu'un comme lui, avec sa mémoire ninja. Tu te rappelle de quelque chose ?

SHUN'S POV

Je tentai de me rappeler d'hier :

**Flashback**

-Regardez qui est là, s'exclama Dan.

-Hey.

-C'est une super fête, mec, -continua Dan, deux bouteilles dans la main.-Tiens, prend ça.

**Fin du Flashback**

-Alors?demandat-elle

-Um, Rien,-je mentais, je me souvenais d'une autre chose :

**Flashback**

Tout le monde avait déjà beaucoup bu. Pas moi. Je vis Julie prendre le micro :

-Jouons à la Bouteille, criât-elle

-Ouais.

**Changement de Scène**

-Shun, à toi, dit Runo.

Pendant que la bouteille tournait, Dan et Jake imités des roulement de tambour. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Fabia.

-Woohoooo!ont criée de leur voix alcoolisé Julie et Runo.

-Un baiser ! Un baiser ! Un baiser !ont-ils tous crié.

-Shun Kazami, je vais bouleverser ton monde, dit-elle.

**Fin du Flashback**

Tout est floue et ma tête me fait très mal après tant de concentration. Nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé hier.

(1) pour ceux qui ne connaîtrai pas c'est pour trinquer. Je sais que l'on peut dire autre chose en français mais chez moi on dit ça donc...

S'il vous plaît commentez.


	2. Ignorant

FABIA'S POV

Shun et moi essayions de nous souvenir de dé

tails sur la fête d'hier. Nous parlions autour de la maison de Marucho, en regardant au loin.

-On a eu une soirée...déjantée-dis Shun en ramassant une autre bouteille de Whisky -Vide aussi. -C'est au moins la 23eme bouteilles que l'on retrouve vide.

-Je sais, c'est comme si on avait bu 2 bouteilles chacun.

-Et pour celle de Vodka ?demandais-je.

-Oh, je m'en souviens pas de celle-là, ma tête est trop douloureuse.

On marchai vers la piscine quand je vis que celle-ci était vide :

-Où est passé l'eau ?-demandais-je, confuse. La piscine était vide, il n'y avait que quelque bouteilles et ma veste. « Ma veste » pensais-je.

-Pourquoi ta veste est ici ?interrogea Shun.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Shun sauta dans la piscine et ramassa ma veste puis me la tendit :

-Tiens.

-Merci-répondis-je. Je fouillai mes poches et me souvins du plus important- Où sont nos bakugans ?

SHUN'S POV

Je fus choqué. Hawktor...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ils sont sûrement à l'intérieur- tentais-je même si je savais qu'il était compliqué de convaincre Fabia.

-On devrais quand même aller voir, répondit-elle, je prend le premier t le second, toi le troisième et le quatrième.

-Okay.

Elle acquiesça et court vers la maison. Je courus vers la porte et pris l'ascenseur. Au troisième étage, je me dirigeais vers la chambre où l'on s'était réveillés. Hawktor devrait être là... quelque part. La chambre était dans un désordre total. Dan et Keith dormaient à poing férmés, signe qu'ils avait bu énormément. Je regardais sous le canapé, sous les tables mais aucun signe de bakugans. Quand je vis l'horloge, je me souvins de quelque chose.

**Flashback**

La musique était si forte que je ne pouvais entendre presque rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas combien j'avais bu mais je me sentais bien. On était entrain de parié si Dan pouvait oui ou non transpercé l'horloge d'une flèche provenant de l'arbalète précédemment trouvée.

-Les paries sont fait, cria Ace, Dan vas-y.

Dan lança les flèche une par une, et c'est seulement à la cinquième qu'il atteint sa cible.

-Je vous avait dit que je pouvais le faire, dit-il en buvant une autre bouteille de Vodka.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je vis quatre autres flèches sur le sol. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis si mal de toute ma vie. Si ma mémoire ninja ne se souvient de rien, c'est que j'avais vraiment trop bu. Je regardais le sol et vis un autre endroit où les paillettes était absente comme si quelqu'un avait dormis là. « Fabia ? » Non, impossible. C'est pas comme si j'avais dormi avec elle ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi ?entendais-je Dan crier.  
Je le regardais, il paraissait choqué.

-Dan, qui a crié, dit Keith d'une voix endormie, oh mais qu'est ce que...

-Qui a crié ?interrogea Fabia en antrant dans la chambre.

-Que tu as l'air affreuse. Que nous avons l'air affreux, se rattrapa Keith.

-Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !cria Dan.

-Relaxe Dan, tu réagis comme une fille, intervins-je, on comprendra plus tard. Nous devons trouvé nos bakugans.

-Oh mais Drago est ici... quelque part, dit Dan en fouillant ses poches.

-J'ai regardé partout au premier mais aucune trace d'eux, expliqua Fabia.

-Où est tout le monde -demanda Keith, notant que l'on était que quatre dans la pièce.

-Ils dorment dans d'autres pièces, répondit Fabia.

Dan se leva et regarda par la fenêtre

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien, nos bakugans je veux dire ? Ils peuvent par boire ou un truc dans le genre, ou peut-être ?

-Je ne pense pas que Aranaut puisse boire, le rassura Fabia.

-Ouais, je ne pensais pas que Shun pouvait boire mais surprise... il peut, plaisanta Keith.

-Je n'ai pas bu, rétorquais-je.

-Ah ouais, alors comment t'explique que tu te souviens de rien ?demandât Keith.

-Tu te rappelle de rien non plus, répondis-je passablement énervé.

-Je me souviens quand même très bien comment tu as embrassé Fabia, et ne nie pas, -dit-il d'une voix fière comme si il avait gagné.

-C'est pas vrai, répondîmes nous d'une même voix.

-Si vous me croyiez pas allez sur l'ordi, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Comment peux-tu être si sûr qui il y aura des photos sur l'ordi, interrogea Fabia.

-Parce que je me souviens très bien de quand Ren les a mises.

Je vis un portable dans le coin. Je l'ouvris et tout le monde vint pour voir les photos. J'aperçus un dossier avec la date d'hier. Une fois ouvert, nous regardions tous les photos. Les cinquante première photos était OK, mais après cela devenait de plus en plus horrible et floue.

-Hey regardez, Jake et Julie qui s'embrassent, dit-Dan, je pourrais les mettre sur facebook. Quoi ?

-Aie une vie, lui répondit Keith.

-Ou au moins une petite amie, continuât Fabia.

Pendant qu'ils argumentaient, je regardais les photos. Aucun bakugans dessus. Puis je vis les photos dont Keith avait parlé. J'essayais de les passé rapidement mais Dan les avait vues.

-Ah les photos, s'écria Dan, Fabia regarde ! Fabia ? Où est-elle ?

Il avait raison, elle était partis. Nous n'étions plus que trois dans la pièce. Où pouvait-elle être ?


	3. Perdu et Retrouvé

**Note de l'Auteur: **Petite info sur mes OC : Veronica est la copine de Marucho et une combatante Pyrus, Coraline est la copine de Keith et une combattante Darkus.

FABIA'S POV

-Hey regardez, Jake et Julie qui s'embrassent, dit-Dan, je pourrais les mettre sur facebook. Quoi ?

-Aie une vie, lui répondit Keith.

-Ou au moins une petite amie, continuât Fabia.

On commençait à se disputer, mais je me sentis soudainement mal. Vraiment mal. Je saisie l'opportunité que m'offrait Dan de se disputer avec Keith pour courir. Je les entendais criait mon nom mais je m'en fichais. Je ne faisais que courir vers la plus proche salle de bain. Après avoir rejetée tout l'alcool d'hier et lavée ma bouche, je sortis prendre l'air. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ce n'était pas bien. Je marchais maintenant près de la seconde piscine de Marucho "la plus petite", qui étai trois fois plus grande qu'une piscine ordinaire. Elle était remplis avec des ballons. Et des bouteilles. Je plaignais ce qui nettoieront cette piscine. Sur un banc, je vis Mira qui dormait paisiblement sur dans les bars d'Ace. Je souris. C'était le couple parfait : gentil avec les autres mais sérieux quand il fallait. Je me souviens de la fois où Dan m'a raconté comment Ace avait voulu obtenir l'approbation de Keith pour sortir avec Mira. Ils avaient combattus trois fois, ils avait perdu à chaque fois. Mais finalement Keith a approuver, car il aimait l'ambition d'Ace. Aucun besoin de mentir, j'étais jalouse. Je voulait un copain, vraiment. Enfin, tout le monde etaient en couple :

_Dan et Runo – le couple méchant_

_Marucho et Veronica – le couple mignon_

_Jake et Julie – le couple tout-le-temps-sale_

_Alice et Ren – le couple classique_

_Keith et Coraline – le couple dur à cuire_

Putain, même Keith était en couple. Bon, bien sûr il restait Shun : le super ninja. Toutes les filles tuerait pour avoir un copain comme lui. Je ne connais pas eu fille qui n'est pas eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Je ne faisais pas exception. _Oui je suis une fan de Shun Kazami. _On avais beaucoup de points communs : on pratiquait tout les deux les arts martiaux, on était t intelligent, et on était tout les deux relativement beaux. Je regardai ma robe maintenant ruiné et soupirai. Shun avais toujours agis comme un frère pour moi, rien de plus. Bien sûr je l'aivais parfois attrapé entrain de me regarder et il remarquait quand je changais de coiffure. Mais il n'y avait qu'une relation frère-sœur entre nous, comme Mira et Keith, en plus agréable. Mes réflexions sur Shun se stoppèrent quand j'entendis un bruit. Je me retournai vers l'origine du bruit et ne vit rien. Voilà ce que je haïssais de la maison de Marucho, c'était énorme. J'entendis le bruit une seconde fois.

-Qui est là ? demandais-je.

-Pourquoi tu cris ? -répondit une faible voix, presque un chuchotement.

-Où est tu ? interrogeais-je.

-A ta droite, sur le bar, répondit la voix.

Je me tournai vers le bar et vis quelque chose bouger derrière une bouteille. Je la pris doucement en haletant, couvrant ma bouche. Stupide chose à faire car je lâchai la bouteille et l'ente,dit exploser au sol. Je me mis mentalement une claque.

-Ne peux-tu pas faire un peu plus attention ? Mon cœur me fait déjà assez mal comme ça, dit la voix, grincheuse.

Je vis une balle, couverte de paillettes, avec le signe Darkus dessus.

-Un bakugan ?

-Exactement, Darkus Infinity Hélios. Mais pour toi c'est Hélios, -dit-il. Avec ses pailletes il ressemblait à une fée ou un sapin de noël- Qu'y a t'il de si marrant ?

-Rien, rien du tout, répondis-je. Sais-tu où sont les autres ?

-Je peux pas enregistrer. Je te l'ai dit mon cœur me fait mal. Owww, articula Hélios.

-Attends une minutes, tu as bu ? Demandais-je. Tu plaisante pas vrai ? S'il te plaît dis moi que tu plaisante.

-Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-J'espère qu'Aranaut n'a PAS bu.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

-Il est un chevalier du palais, il ne peut pas boire, non ?

-Allons à l'intérieur.

Après avoir atteins la bonne pièce, on voyait Shun, Dan et Keith regarder les photos. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant d'entrer. Il me regardèrent tous et Shun ferma l'ordinateur.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Keith. Tu as loupé toute les photos marrantes, hein Dan ?

-Oh la ferme -répondit Dan. Je vis Shun rouller les yeux.

-Retour aux affaires, où étais-tu ? -demanda Shun également. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais tout le temps bizarre en entendant sa voix. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour moi.

-Je marchais -ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'omettais juste la raison.

-Pourquoi as tu couru aussi vite ? interrogea Dan.

-Mec, laisse la pauvre fille finir. Peut-être voulait-elle aller loin de ta bêtise -le coupa Keith. Il me regarda et sembla dire "Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais taire". Je ne l'avais rencontrer que la veille et il s'était conduit comme un frère avec moi. Et je devait admettre que c'était marrant de le voir faire taire Dan si facilement.- Peut-être voulait-elle dire quelque chose mais tu l'a coupée si... non-gentlemanement. Tu peux y aller Fabia.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant, comme je le disais, je marchais et j'ai trouvé ceci.

-Une boule à facette ? demanda Dan.

-C'est un bakugan, idiot, rectifia Shun.

-Pouvais vous arrêtez de parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? dis Hélios. C'est correct ?

-Définitivement fou, dit Keith en récupérant son bakugan, content que tu n'ai rien.

-Oui je vais bien, dit Hélios d'une voix pleine de sarcasme, J'ai mal au cœur, je suis plein de paillettes et je ne me souviens pas de quand est ton anniversaire. Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Pauvre reine, répondit Keith.

-Fabia, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Shun, me voyant pâlir.

Il avait raison, je me santais mal. Je courus vers la salle de bain, encore. Après une autre dose d'alcool éjectée, j'étais un peu secoué et instable. Je hais la gueule de bois. Dans le couloir je tombai sur quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Shun.

-Désolé -disions-nous en même temps. Ensuite on rigolâmes tout les deux de cela. Nous nous stoppâmes quand nous entendîmes du bruit sur la dernière porte à droite. Nous vîmes Jake et Julie couchés sur le canapé. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que nous étions là.

-Pathétique, murmura Shun en sortant de la pièce.


	4. Discussions de Filles

FABIA'S POV

Nous marchions dans les escalier. Les oiseaux chantait et le soleil brillait, comme un beau jour d'été. Dans le salon, nous vîmes Marucho, Veronica et Coraline en pleine discussions.

-Que s'est il passé hier soir ?demanda Veronica.

-Qui sait ? Tout ce que je me souviens c'est qu'on passait un bon moment, répondit Coraline. Oh Shun, Fabia vous êtes là.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous réveillez ?interrogea Shun.

-Je sais pas, peut-être une heure et demi, lui dit Veronica.

Je vis Marucho, la tête dans les mains

-Marucho, tout vas bien ?demandais-je.

-Mprtsvtmtur, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Excuse moi ?

-Mes parents vont me tuer. . .TUER, cria Marucho. Qui se souviens de quelque chose ?

Tout le monde hocha négativement la tête.

-Je me souviens de la musique, très forte. Et de... -commença Veronica avant de rougir. Elle regarda Marucho qui devient rouge également. Coraline et moi échangions quelque regard et pouffions de rire. Shun gardait toujours une face neutre, tel un joueur de poker.

-On se fiche un peu de votre vie amoureuse. Autre chose ? -dit-il. Il semblait un peu en colère, ennuyé et... était-ce de la jalousie ?

-Hey, au moins j'ai quelque chose, répondit Veronica.

-Les pousse pas Shun, renchéris-je.

Je retournais dans le couloir et montait les escalier quand je vis la porte de la salle de bain ouverte.

-Merci mon Dieu, dit Julie en mettant quelque chose dans la poubelle.

-Hey, Julie qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, c'est rien. Désolé si je t'ai effrayé. Tu sais après ce qui s'est passé hier j'ai décidé de faire un test de grossesse -j'allais dire quelque chose mais elle m'interrompit- Ne t'en fais pas c'est négative.

-Merci mon Dieu.

-Tu en veut un ? -dit-elle. Je la regardais pendant qu'elle me disait ça, elle avait son expression habituelle. Aucune moquerie ou blague en tout genre.

-Um, non ça ira.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu te sentais mal ce matin.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Dan me l'a dit, ils discutaient de ça avec Keith.

-J'ai bu et maintenant j'ai la gueule de bois. C'est tout.

-Il y a une autre version, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Quel autre version ?

-Um -Julie semblait très gênée- que...tu sais...Shun et toi...

-Oh non non non, arrête immédiatement. En aucune façon Shun et moi...-en faites j'étais perdu. Aurait-elle raison ? Mais Shun avais toujours semblait trop...bien- En aucune façon, hein ?

-Vous étiez tout les deux bourrées. Tout est possible, me dit-elle. Tu devrais essayer quand tu seras prête.

Elle me tendit le test puis quitta la salle de bain. Je mis le test dans ma poche et me dirigeai vers la pièce où tout s'est passé. Dan et Keith descendaient les escaliers, prêts à manger. Tout comme le reste de la bande. Je n'avais pas faim, pas après ma conversation avec Julie. Dans la chambre, tout semblait comme avant. Un détail me revint en mémoire.

**Flashbac**

Après avoir atteins la bonne pièce, on voyait Shun, Dan et Keith regarder les photos. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant d'entrer. Il me regardèrent tous et Shun ferma l'ordinateur.

**Fin du Flashbac**

Je regardai l'ordinateur. Il était petit et avait un grand D au milieu. C'est sûrement celui de Dan. Je l'ouvris. Ah putain, un mot de passe. _« Hmm, qu'est ce que Dan prendrai comme mot de passe ? Pyrus – non. Drago – non. Meilleurcombattant – non. Sa date de naissance – oui. » _Je souris, Dan était tellement prévisible. Là, il y avait le dossier avec les photos. 3681 photos ? Putain. Okay, les 50 première sont OK, après c'est de pire en pire. _« Okay, Jake et Julie s'embrassent, Dan et Runo se disputent, Dan et Runo s'embrassent, Marucho et Veronica dansent, Keith et Coraline s'embrassent pendant la bouteille, Alice et Ren rient, tous bourrés, Shun et moi qui nous nous embrassions, Ace et Mira qui rient, attendez, quoi ? » _Je revenais au photos précédente, Shun et moi._ « Putain, ça paraît bien. » _Quoi ? A quoi pensais-je ? La plupart des photos était floues, beaucoup était sombre et une bonne partie de couple qui s'embrassaient. Et certaines photos que je passais très rapidement. Après 3680 humiliation, il n'en restait plus qu'une. C'était une photos où tout le monde dansait. Et je vis Shun entrain m'entraînait dans sa chambre. Mais ce qui avait également attiré mon attention, c'était une ombre dans le coin. Je vis pas trop attention trop concentrer sur Shun et moi. Je réfléchis aux paroles de Julie. Je pris ma décision et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.


	5. Surprise

FABIA'S POV

Dans ma tête, tout hurlait. Je sentais le monde s'écrouler sous moi. Je tentai de crier mais rien ne sortait ma bouche. Le monde tournait autour de moi, et ma vision se floutait. Je tombai sur le sol, glacé. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait il y avoir une erreur. Je regardai le test, encore : Positif. Mon pire cauchemar se réalisait. Moi, Fabia Sheen, je suis enceinte.

-Non, non, non -criais-je. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça aurait du être un de ces affreux cauchemar, mais le problème est que ce n'était PAS un cauchemar. Je ne pouvait pas y croire. Moi, l'héritière du trône de Neathia, tombe enceinte à seize ans, à une soirée alcoolisé. J'étais supposée être un exemple pour mon peuple, comme ma sœur Serena_ « Quel exemple. » _J'eus la soudaine envie de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose. _« Stupide hormones. » _Mais comment étais-je supposer explique ça à Serena ou Shun, ou au autres. J'eus la désagréable sensation d'être une pute. Comment pourrais-je regarder mes amis dans les yeux. Et Shun … _« Il doit penser que je ne suis qu'une salope. » _Je pouvais sentir les larmes monter.

-Fabia, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? -demanda une voix. Bien sûr Julie. Je pouvais la sentir derrière moi.- Fabia, s'il te plaît, quel est le problème, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Ma voix disparue. J'essayai de dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je me contentais de pointer du doigt le test, resté sur le sol. Julie, hésitante, le prit et fut choquée.

-Fabia, je suis désolé. -dit-elle en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Je sentis une nouvelle vague de larmes monter. Pourquoi étais-je si sentimentale. _« Stupide hormones »_- L'as tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je fis non de la tête. Je devais être horrible. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration normale et de me calmer. Je regardai le visage de Julie : elle avait l'air sur le point de crier tout comme moi. Elle mit une main sur mes épaules et souris faiblement.

-Tous vas bien, on vas tous d'aider. Allez viens, tu devras avoir l'air présentable quand tu l'annonceras aux autres, dit-elle en m'offrant sa main.

-Je...je...je ne...peux...p-pas...dire ça...maint-maintenant -répondis-je d(une voix larmoyante. _« Non sérieux, putain d'hormones. ». _Je pris sa main et me levai non sans peine.

-Mais Fabia, es tu sûr que tu...

-J'ai fais trois test : tous positif -je tentais de paraître confiante mais c'était difficile.

Je regardai dans le miroir et pus apercevoir des traces de mascara qui avait coulé sur mon visage. Après cinq minutes à mes lavé la figure, j'avais l'air... mieux ? D'accord mes vêtement étaient endommagé et mes cheveux sales et j'avais aussi des bleus. Des bleues ? Mes étais-je prête à annoncer que j'étais enceinte ?

-Um, Julie ?

-Oui ?

-Peus-tu, tu sais... ne le dire à personne ? -super, je bégayais. Commetn étais-je supposer annoncer ça à des amis alors que je ne pouvais même dire neuf mots à Julie.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en partant.

-Julie !

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Elle souris.

-C'est ce que font les amis.

Sur se mots, elle me laissa seule. Je devais penser à un plan, comment dire à Shun que je suis enceinte ?_ « Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime » _Je regardai par la fenêtre c'était déjà sombre. Je pris mon iPhone, trouvé dans le jardin, sous une pile de bouteilles. Bien sûr il était fendu. Donc, il était 21h. Tout le monde devait sûrement dîner. Je commençai à marcher vers la salle à manger, face à ma plus grande aventures. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de battre les Gundalians une nouvelle fois. Je ne résistai plus à mon envie de frapper quelque chose, donc je mis un poing au mur.

-Aïe, bien, Fabia, bien. Pourquoi j'ai pas juste taper un coussin ?

Après une marche du troisième au second étage, qui sembla durer une éternité, j'approchais des grandes portes de la salle à manger. Je connaissais mon plan : J'allais manger et ensuite je demanderais à Shun de parler en privé, je je lui dirais tout. Je respirai un grand coup et poussa la porte. 2Videmment tout le monde vint à moi. Je m'assis entre Runo et Alice. Elles me souriaient toutes les deux. Tout le monde continua sa petite discussion. Je tentai de faire attention aux discussions, mais je ne pouvais pas. Et bien sûr, tout le monde me demanda sept fois si j'allais bien. Je hochais juste la tête. Après que tout le monde eus finit, la salle se vidat. La première à partir fut Julie, et tout le monde la suivis rapidement car elle dévia les garçons au bowling. Quand Shun se mit à partir à son tour, je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui.

-Hey Fabia ! Quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler

-Bien sûr. Veux-tu en parler ici ?

Je hochais juste la tête, réfléchissant par où commecer.

-Tu te rapelles quelque chose à propos d'hier ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais. _« Pas d'humeur à parler, hein ? »_

-T'as vus les photos sur le portable de Dan ?

Il hocha juste la tête. Le silence vint dans la pièce.

-Tu as vu... demandais-je en pensant à nos photos.

-Oui.

-Shun, je dois te dire quelque chose mais promet moi de pas devenir fou._ « Il est sur le point de découvrir qu'il va être père, bien sûr qu'il en deviendra fou. »_

-Je ne le deviendrai pas.

-Je...je...-dis-je, les larmes remontante.

-Vas-y.

-Je suis si désolé.

-Fabia -il avait vraiment l'air terrifié. Des larmes coulait dans mon cou. Il devait probablement savoir ce que j'allais dire mais espérait.

-Je suis enceinte.


	6. Boom

**Note de l'Auteur :** 1) Les parents de Shun sont en vie 2) Ceux de Fabia sont morts.

**Note du traducteur :** Désolé pour cette longue absence mais j'étais débordée

FABIA'S POV

-Je suis enceinte.

Shun était surpris. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais le regardais dans les yeux. J'étais trop génée _« Bah, il a aussi une partie de ça ». _Ah, je hais ma stupide conscience.

-Tu blagues, non ?- me demanda Shun. « _Il joue avec mes nerfs ou quoi ? » _Je commençai é être énérvée. J'accuse à nouveau les hormones. La seule chose bien qui t(arrive une fois enceinte : Tu peux tout mettre sur le compte des hormones.

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-Es-tu sûr d'être, tu sais, enceinte ? - _« Okay, il me met hors de moi. »_

-J'ai vérifié trois fois, et je suis sûr de ça, disais-je d'une voix sarcastique.

-Putain ! Ça peut pas être vrai... -Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me mettait hors de moi.

-Bien sûr que c'est pas vrai ! C'est un rêve et nous des licornes rose qui dansent, répondis-je, Donc, laisse moi te dire quelque chose : C'EST VRAI. Hier soir, on était bourrés et j'ai abusé...

-Arrête de te la faire à la reine du drame ! Tu sais, c'est difficile d'entendre que dans neuf mois tu seras père, disait-il, achevant de m'énerver.

-Tu sais, il y a vingts minutes, j'ai découvert que j'allais être mère ! Alors je pense que je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Tu sais que je ne voulais pas devenir père à dix-sept ans.

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me mettre dans ton lit.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup résisté !

-J'étais bourrée !

-Moi aussi !

-Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi. T'es aussi responsable que moi dans cette histoire.

On était tous les deux entrain de crier l'un après l'autre comme un vieux couple marié. J'en avais même oublié de respirer ! J'étais trop occupé à crier, nous n'avions d'ailleurs pas noter que la porte s'était ouverte et que tout le monde était rentré.

_Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu tomberais enceinte ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais sûrment pas coucher avec toi.

-Bien sûr que non, puisque tu es un lâche. Tu as peur de prendre tes responsabilité pour ce que tu a fais.

-Ne me traite pas de lâche !

-Ne fais pas cette tête d'innocent !

-Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devenir père à dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans ! Ma vie est foutue. Je devais finir le lycée, allez dans une bonne école. Que fais-je dire à mes parents ?

-Tu devrais leur dire qu'ils vont avoir un petit-fils ! Mais c'est qu'une option !

-Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi n'expliquerait tu pas à mes parents pourquoi tu es enceinte ?

-Oh, non ! J'ai déjà assez de MON coté : Je dois m'occuper d'un bébé, TON bébé, et aussi je dois expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le trône de Neathia, je dois tout dire à Serena, donc je pense que j'en ai assez.

-Bien sûr que tu dois tout dire à Serena, puisque tu ne peux pas prendre une décision tout seule ! Tu dois toujours demander la permission à ta stupide sœur.

-Tu peux m'insulter si ça te chante mais je ne te permet pas d'insulter ma famille. Tu n'apprécierais pas si je me mettais à insulter tes parents ?

-Au moins, j'ai encore des parents !

Oh, il a frappé là où ça fait mal. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, pendant que les larmes coulait dans mon cou. Il réalisa qu'il avait dit le pire possible.

-Fabia, je suis désolé -commença Shun, mais je courais déjà hors de la pièce. Les fille courait après moi.

-T'es un connard, Shun, entendis-je Dan dire.

**Note du traducteur :** Désolé mais « asshole » (connard) est difficile à traduire puisque c'esr littéralement « trou du cul » mais en plus vulgaire. Si j'avais mis « T'es un trou du cul, Shun » Ça l'aurait pas fait.


	7. Se calmer

**Note du traducteur:** ah la la. Ce chapitre est... ridicule. En plus quand je traduis c'est encore pire.

Et vraiment désolé du retard mais j'étais pas à la maison et là je ne pourrais peut être pas non plus écrire pendant quelque temps.

_Toxic Obscurit : _Merci pour des review, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir. Et désolé de te décevoir mais moi j'aime bien Fabia. Mais si j'ai traduit un Shun/Fabia, c'est surtout parce que j'adore Shun. Et que je le voyais pas avec Alice. Pur Jake, moi non plus je l'aime pas trop je me dis toujours que c'est un Barron terrient. Mais l'auteur, soawesome013, l'a mis donc...

En éspérant que vous apprécier, voici le prochain chapitre.

FABIA'S PO

Je commençai à courir, je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme a t'il osé ? Bon bien sûr, je sais qu'il devais se sentir mal mal pas comme ça. Tout le monde savait que le sujet « Mes parents » fait mal. C'était l'ultime. J'entendis les filles courir derrière moi, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin de mes parents. Je pensai qu'il était plus que temps d'utiliser mes maigre talent ninja. Je tournai à l'angle puis grimpa au plafond, donc personne ne put me voir. Ça aurait été parfait si j'avais put oublier un peu que j'étais enceinte.

La vue de la ville de nuit me calma un peu. C'est bizarre comme en trois mois, cet endroit devint comme une seconde maison. Je pouvais voir l'Inter-Espace Bakugan qui brillait sous la lumière des lampadaire. C'était magnifique. Cela me permit de penser à différente façon d'expliquer mon problème à Serena :

J'étais bourré et je suis tombé enceinte ? - no

Ça c'est juste passé ? - no

Ce n'était pas ma faute ? - no

C'était juste un accident ? - no

Malheuresement je fus à court d'idées. Je sentais une nouvelle vague de larmes arriver, mais je décidai de ma battre pour ne pas pleurer. Après un bon moment mes yeux étaient de nouveaux secs. Je devais penser à quelque chose de positif. _« Un gars ou une fille ? J'espère que ce sera une fille »_

sur le coup, j'imaginais une petite moi courant dans un jardin. «_ J'espère qu'elle aura les yeux de Shun ... » _Oui … La couleur de ses yeux … tout le monde pouvait se perdre dedans. Je ne pouvais pas juste partir et lui pardonner. Même si je le voulais. Il avait frappait là où ça faisait mal, et je n'allais pas partir et lui pardonner juste parce qu'il est … Shun. Non. Je vais...

-Bouh, -cria quelqu'un derrière moi. Je poussai un cri, avant de réaliser qui c'était.

-Keith ! Tu m'as fait peur ! -dis-je, en le prenant dans mes bras. Keith était exactement la personne que j'avais besoin là : quelqu'un qui pourrait faire une blague sur ma situation et avec qui je pourrais en rire.

-Désolé, j'avais déjà tenté de te signaler ma présence mais...

-Hum. Et comment as-tu essayé ?

-Alors... j'ai toussé. Mais tu n'as pas remarqué. Ensuite j'ai toussé plus fort, mais ça n'as pas marché mieux. T'étais complètement ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, au fait ?

-J'essayais d'être un peu seule.

-Désolé de t'avoir déranger les filles m'ont dit de te remonter le moral, En plus j'étais content d'aller ailleurs. Je commençai à en avoir vraiment marre des divagation de Dan – je laissai échapper un petit rire, ce gars sait vraiment comment remonter le moral de quelqu'un. Il me regarda et pris ma main. - Ah, c'est mieux. T'es plus mignonne quand tu souris.

Stop, qu'avait-il fait ? Je le regardai : un large sourire. Okay, il me draguait. Savait-il que j'étais enceinte ?

-Je ne peux pas être mignonne : je suis enceinte.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une condamnation à mort. C'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais.

-Oui, c'est pire.

-Oh, allez ! Sois pas pessimiste ! Tu sais très bien que tout le monde est de ton coté ! Tu rends ça pire que ça ne l'ai. Ce n'est pas la Fabia que j'ai rencontré hier. La Fabia que j'ai rencontré hier trouverai une solution.

-Keith, je suis enceint, c'est trop tard pour trouver une solution – disais-je en regardant mes pieds. Puis je le regardai : Il avait déjà changé de vêtements, il semblait remis mais sur son visage il y avait quelque chose de … blessé ? - Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

-Non ,ça va. C'est pas quelque chose que tu as dit.

-Y a t'il un problème, demandais-je soudain concentré sur son problème et non le mien, Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je remarquai leurs formidable couleur : bleue ciel. J'avais la sensation qu'il pouvait lire en moi. Cela me sembla long mais ce n'était probablement que quelque secondes. Il brisa le contact.

-Non, tu sais quoi ? Oublie-ça, dit-il en me laissant seule.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette drague ? _« Il essayait juste de me remonter le moral, commences pas à t'imaginer des chose Fabia ! »_ Je commençais à avoir froid et je devais revenir à l'intérieur. Je me levai lentement et je rentrai à l'intérieur. La pièce semblait propre Marucho avait sûrement prévenue Kato qui avait ordonné de nettoyer les pièces. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre que j'occupai. Heureusement, je ne vis personne sur mon chemin. Je pris mon pyjama et parti prendre une douche. La meilleur chose que j'ai fait depuis ces douze dernières heures. Je pouvais enfin me détendre. Une heure plus tard, je mis mon pyjama et revins dans la chambre. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule. Je savait que c'était égoïste mais je m'en fichait éperdument. Tout était réparé : les confettis était partie, la télé avait été remplacé, et les bouteilles avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Je vis aussi une petite boulle dormire profondément sur la table. _« Aranaut ! Ils l'ont trouvé » _Je décidai d'aller dormir, sachant que demain aller être une journée difficile.

**REVE**

Une petite fille de cinq ans courrait dans une salle de jeux.

-Fabia, fais attention à ne pas tomber! Serena peux-tu prendre soin de ta soeur pendant que je vais chercher du chocolat?

-Bien sûr, maman ! répondit une jeune Serena de neuf ans

-Alors que font mes princesse ? Demanda leur père, un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux emeraudes.

-Je fait du thé avec maman, mais elle est partie chercher du chocolat. Et Fabia courre et fait tomber tout sur son chemin. Maman a dit que nous ferons de vrai partie de thé quand je serais grande.

-Bien sûr mon cœur.

-Quand est-ce que toi et maman partez ?

-Dans deux heures. Souviens toi de prendre soin de ta sœur pendant ce temps, dit leur mère en entrant dans la pièce.

-Mes maman, elle est incontrôlable, elle ne peut pas rester tranquille une minutes.

-Mais tu es une grande fille alors tu peux prendre soin d'elle. Ou tu n'es pas une grande fille ? Demanda le père.

-Je suis une grande fille!

-Bien, on reviens bientôt. Salut mon coeur – dit leur mère en les embrassant sur le front. Suivie de leur père.

-Prends soin de toi, dit leur père à Fabia en quittant la pièce.

Personne ne savait que c'étit la dernière fois qu'elles veraient leur parents.

**FIN ****DU**** REVE**

Je me réveillai avec des larmes plein les yeux. C'était mon dernier souvenir d'eux. Je les avait perdus très jeunes. C'était pour ça que je partageai toujours tout avec ma sœur. Nous étions vraiment proche, plus que des sœurs : des meilleurs amies. Je me souvenais des derniers mots de mon père. Mais là maintenant, j'avais besoin d'eux.

I woke up with tears running down her cheeks. It was the last memory of them. I lost them at a very young age. That's why I shared everything: every feeling, every news, and every hope with my sister. We were really close, we were more than sisters, we were best friends. My father's last words were playing in my head all over again. But I still needed them. I needed my mom when Jin proposed to me. I needed my dad's shoulder at Jin's funeral. I needed them both so much, especially now.


	8. Décision

**Decision**

Et maintenant voici le nouveau chapitre enfin !

Non Sérieusement, j'ai eu quelque problèmes, alors si on cumule ça au début de ce chapitre qui est légèrement...difficile à écrire(pas à traduire,non,non, à ECRIRE) ça a fait... quelque mois de retard. Au fait si j'ai laissé le passage anglais dans le chapitre précédent c'est parce que je n'ai pas traduis tout; je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à le rendre bien, donc j'ai raccourcis, mais ceux qui auront le courage pourront le lire et voir le VRAI paragraphe. Bon bonne lecture .. eh non :

Toxic Obscurity : Je suis tout a fait d'accord Keith est pas à Fabia. Mais pour moi il est à Hydron.

Oh et j'allais oublier, ayant du mal à faire CETTE fic, je fais peut être traduire des one-shot de temps en temps sur tout et également bakugan, donc si vous avez des demandes n'hésitez pas. Allez-y par Mp ou au pire par review.

**FABIA'S POV**

Les nausées matinales me tuait de l'intérieur(nda:sans blague...) Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que j'étais enceinte de déjà deux semaines. Le médecin disait que tout était bien, mais la situation à la maison ne l'étais pas. Et tout aller de mal en pis : je n'avais toujours pas pardonné à Shun. A chaque fois que l'on se voyait nous détournions le regard et toutes tentatives de conversation était ruiné par le reste de nos amis (Julie m'avait prévenu qu'ils avaient peur de nous laisser seule dans la même pièce). C'était étrange aussi entre Keith et moi. Je notai que lui et Coraline étaient plus distants. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle, mais je n'en avais pas la possibilité. Le reste de la bande était de retour à leurs anciennes vies. Tout les jours Dan, Marucho, Keith, Mira, Jake et Ren allait à l'hyper-espace bakugan. Et bien sûr Runo, Julie, Alice, Veronica et Coraline allait faire du shopping. Shun était de nouveau silencieux et exercer ses talents de ninja. Et moi ? J'avais décidé d'avoir une bonne conversation avec Shun au sujet du bébé (nda:il t'as fallu 2 semaines pour en venir à ça). Je réfléchissais à un avortement mais je ne pouvais juste pas tuer ce bébé. Alors une autre idée me vint :

-Shun, est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu ? - lui demandais-je pendant sa méditation.

-Bien sûr de quoi veux-tu parler ? -questionna-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

-Je sais quoi faire pour le bébé. -lui répondis-je. Il ouvra les yeux brutalement, comme si je l'avais frappé.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi genre : qu'est_ce que tu vas faire pour le bébé ou plutôt : qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?

-Les deux -dit-il en me regardant. Je soupirai

-Je ne vais pas garder le bébé.

-Tu ne pense pas à un avortement, non ? -interrogea-t-il la voix légèrement aigus. Pendant une minutes je cru qu'il se sentait concerné.

-Non, après sa naissance, je le ferais adopter.

-QUOI ? -entendis-je 12 vois crier derrière moi. Je me retournai et vus le reste de combattants debout dans le couloirs. Surprise ? Non. En pensant au différents scénarios j'avais imaginé celui-ci. Je savais donc quoi dire.

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision et vous ne pourrais pas me faire changer d'avis.

Le reste de la bande vient lentement. Quand Aranaut avait su pour ça, il avait explosé. Pendant deux jours il avait soutenu que je ne pouvais pas faire adopter le prochain héritier du trône de Neathia. Puis il se calma et accepta ma décision. Comme les autres.

Il était près de 10 heures quand quelqu'un que je ne vis s'approcha.

-Es-tu sûre de ça ?

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? -demandais-je en changeant de sujet. Keith s'assit à coté de moi.

-Je sais que tu viens ici tout les soirs.

-Tu m'espionnes ?

-Juste un peu. -il y eu un blanc de trois minutes quand :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Coraline ?

-Rien. -répondit-il, mentit-il.

-Allez vas-y, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-On a, comme qui dirait, fait un break.

-Et de qui vient cette brillante idée ?

-Un peu de nous deux. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et on a besoin d'un peu de vie privée.

-Es-tu content de cette "arrangement" ?

-Oui.

-No, tu ne l'es pas. Ça se voit.

-Qu'est ce qui se voit ?

-Que tu l'aimes. Je te vois la fixer dès que personne ne regarde (1). C'est un peu marrant en fait : t'es comme une fille de 14 ans qui a son premier coup de foudre.

-Depuis quand t'es le gourou de l'amour ?

-Depuis que je suis tombé enceinte. -dis-je en regardant avec application mes chaussures.

-Et c'est qui le gosse de 14 ans maintenant ? -dit-il amusé de ma réaction- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Merde ! Il s'en ait souvenu.

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Shun pourra faire ses plans pour le futur et moi les miens. Enfin, je les connais depuis que j'ai six ans : devenir reine de Neathia.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu autre chose ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le choix. Je pense aussi rentrer à Neathia.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ,

-Je vais y rester jusqu'à ce que le bébé ne se montre. Ensuite je reviendrais.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant une dizaines de minutes quand il partit.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais voir Coraline. Tu as totalement raison. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas la laisser aller avec un autre gars, enfin je suis plus beau que n'importe quoi elle pourrait rencontrer -dit-il, un sourire au lèvre. Puis il partit.

-Aranaut ! Aranaut !

-Oui, princesse ?

-Rentrons à la maison.

Bon finis. Une petite review ?

(1) au début j'ai failli mettre mon expression favorites "zieuter comme un ronflexe" mais je pense que ça serait pas renter dans le contexte. Ouin, ouin, ouin.


	9. Quelques mois plus tard

**Months Later**

**Hé voilà, coinçé dans les bouchons sans résaux je met tous sur office et je traduis. Alors remerçier les parisiens sans eux il y aurait pas de textes.**

**Et en plus je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu traduire la fic. Et là : pour la séquelle. Donc Toxic Obscurity il y aura encore du Shun/Fabia mais du vrai dans Bach Around.**

**Oh et puis je vais traduire un peu d'autre chose des one-shots surtout donc si il y a des courageux dit-le. (je sais je me répète.)**

FABIA'S POV

Cela faisait quatre mois que j'avais quitté la Terre pour Neathia. Au début tout le monde m'envoyait des lettres parce que j'étais un peu partie sans leur dire au revoir, en fait je ne peux pas les blamer. J'aurais étais énérvée aussi. Par la suite ils se sont calmer et ne m'ont envoyé des lettres que une fois par semaine. Je me sentais eule sans mes amis. J'avais beau être la princesse-bientôt-reine de Neathia, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis ici. En plus je n'avais toujours pas dit à Serena pour le bébé, mais maintenant il commençait à se voir, et je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

"-Excusez moi princesse, puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondis-je avec un sourire qui démantait mais parole. Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Non, juste la reine qui voudrait vous voir pour l'essayage.

-Je suis là dans deux secondes_. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ? Je devais essyer les tenues pour le couronnement._

Je me dépechai et arriva finalement :

-Fabia, je suis contente que tu es pus finalement nous rejoindre. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, et pensai que tu essayai d'échapper à l'essayage. Allez, commençons, nous avons déjà perdu 27 minutes."

Nous commençâmes les essayages et malheuresement …

-Votre majéstée, c'est un peu petit.

-Impossible, commença Serena. Fabia ?

-J'ai mangé une bonne part de tarte pour le déjuener, dis-je. Mon mensonge était tout a fait croyable connaissant mon obsession pour les tarte aux pommes.

-C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, acheva Serena.

J'étais soulagé que ce soit terminé. Toutes les filles auraient adoré ces trucs-là mais pas moi. En plus je me sentais mal à l'aise à cause de mon mensonge. Je décidai donc de rentrer sur Terre.

Le soleil brillai et les oiseux chantai. C'est une vraiment belle journée, mais je dû m'habriter, je marchai donc jusqu'a la maison de Marucho. Je frappai et Kato m'ouvrit.

-Oh Miss Fabia, ravie de vous revoir. Dois-je vous annoncer à M. Marucho ?

-Hum, non. Je préfère leur faire une surprises. Pouvais vous me dire où est tout le monde ?

-Dans le grand salon, au deuxième étage.

Je le remerciai et marchai vers la pièce. Dans la maison, il y avait 6 salon : le petit, le grand, l'énorme, le commun, celui pour les fêtes et un dernier dont j'ignorais l'usage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un garçon de 15 ans avait besoin d'une si grande maison. Quoi que avec les combattants … J'entandai des bruits et j'ouvris silencieusement la porte.

-Crétin, cette tactique est nulle, dit Ace.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'acoord avec lui, re-enchérit Ren. Et c'est vrai que nous savions tous qu'ils se battaient pour le titre de meilleur combattant Darkus.

-Non, je soutiens que ça put marcher, contra Dan.

-Dan, avec tout le respect que je te dois c'est stupide, rajouta Dan. Je vis de qu'elle tactique ils parlait et je dus admettre que même en dormant j'en ferais une meilleure.

-Marucho ! Je croyais que tu était de mon côté, s'effondra Dan.

-Dan, calme-toi, répondit un Shun ennuyé.

-Shun, tu ne pense pas que c'est la super-méga-tactique-de-la-mort-qui-tue ?

-Dan, on pense –commença Coraline.

-Tous que c'est la –continua Veronica.

-Plus nulle tactique possible –finit Mira.

-Je pense qu'elles marquent un point, renchéris-je.

-Merci Fabia, me répondit-elle. Après un moment …

-Fabia! Cria tout le monde en venat m'embrasser. Shun était le dernier, c'était un peu spéciale de lui faire l'acollade sutout au vus de comment nous nous étions quitté.

-On va bien ? demanda-t-il avec espoir. Je luis ouris pour réponse et notre seconde acollade fut nettement plus chaleureuse.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Jake.

-Euh, Serena commençai à soupçonner quelque chose, donc … Et puis il me fallait un médecin.

-Tu reste jusqu'a la naissance du bébé ? questionna Marucho.

-Je pense.

-Tu veux toujours le faire adopter ? interrogea Keith. Une minute de silence.

-Oui. Et encore une autre.

-Fabia, je peux te parler, en privé ? fit Shun.


End file.
